


Battibecco

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Investigatore sensitivo [1]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Shawn sa prendersi in giro da solo.Partecipa alla Corsa delle 24 ore.Prompt: 07. Occhiali
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Series: Investigatore sensitivo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541722





	Battibecco

Battibecco

Jules inarcò un sopracciglio, incrociando le braccia.

“Non dirmi che sei serio” disse atona.

Shawn mosse su e giù gli occhiali da sole che indossava, erano decorati da una vedova n’era d’argento sulla montatura.

“Certo che sono serio. Non mi rendono più sexy?” domandò con voce roca. Ammiccò, mentre li teneva sollevati.

“Per quanto costano quegli occhiali dovrebbero come minimo farti diventare una star di Hollywood.

Dai, togliteli. Ti rendono ridicolo” ribatté la poliziotta.

Shawn sospirò e li sfilò. “Non sono quelli di marca, ma una copia. Dai, ammettilo che ti piaccio proprio quanto sono ridicolo. Mi metto così in imbarazzo da solo da farti risaltare” sussurrò.

[107].


End file.
